User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 4
re:Hocho Sabaki I agree. It is much too situational and exclusive, even when compared to Merman Combat and Ningyo Gujutsu. I say we move it directly to Sanji's abilities and powers page. 07:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Marine Ranks Hey. Why did you merge all the marine ranks to one page? Joekido 09:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine then, we'll leave it like that...for now Joekido 13:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks For Greeting, boss and I am from Indonesia, so it's my duty to edit One Piece in Indonesia. I hope that I can help you in wikia.^^ Gashbell (talk) 20:22, December 19, 2011 About Image Okay, I understand. I keep this on my mind. ^^ But, I have video in my blog. Is it okay?? Gashbell Video Okay, i will delete it. Gashbell (Talk) Birthdays If you still keep updating your subpage of birthdays then you need to add the informations of SBS Volume 64 (Capone and Drake birthdays). Thank you, I'll. 19:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Joy Boy talk page renaming Hey, seems that the talk page wasn't properly renamed when Joyboy had been moved to Joy Boy. SeaTerror cut/pasted the content, but that does not move the history along. Could you (or any other admin who reads this) delete Talk:Joy Boy and properly move Talk:Joyboy to Talk:Joy Boy? Thanks. Treatment of Vandalism page: Hi there, Dunno who to send this to, and it'd be appreciated if it'd get to whomever could take care of this (if anyone cares). I would've fixed it myself, but it's on a protected page. (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Treatment_of_Vandalism) Just a few nitpicks... (This isn't a complete examination of the grammar of the page, etc.) On a lot of the bullet items there aren't ending periods. (Inconsistent use. Either use on all items or none.) Adding Gibberish.->Adding gibberish. ("Gibberish" is not a proper noun.) In the "Punishment and Rules Disputes" section the word "sign/signing" is misspelled as "sing/singing." CFxxx 02:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC)CFxxx re:Big Mom pic I saw that there were two copies of the same image being used on separate pages. I figured if I could use one pic for all the pages I could avoid some confusion. I forgot to check the dimensions, sorry. I really was just trying to get rid of what I saw as a possibly confusing duplicate. 03:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That Forum Hey man, this conversation here ended apparently.. With no solution though.. Can you like, send the inactive admins a message like you suggested? And if you're busy, tell me to do it, no problem.. Thanks Alright. I message BattleFranky and Justyn. I dont think there's someone else.. Are 3 weeks a proper amount of time for them to answer or it should be more than that? BattleFranky answered haha. I dont know what is he gonna do though. Alright, no problem dude. Scanlation images About the scanlation Images,if the images need to be fixed i could do it,it wouldn't be a problem,thanks. GH Talk Granit Hysaj 00:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) re:New Years Cleaning I think it's a great idea. Just be sure to keep the link to the image guidelines up there. Without that, I can see your idea slowly becoming an uploading disaster. I think the note about images has been effective, though so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. 00:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) About the new year cleaning you can also add Category:Images with No Source Provided if you want... and what about adding the discussions on renaming Shirley and Mt. Corvo? Collages I agree that we should avoid collages where possible, but have we decided to not allow them? I mean we don't have to replace all collages... or I miss something? ---- No problem, I just wanted to check. Hello? I don't know if you're the right person to ask, but maybe you could point me to the right direction. Yesterday, I got a box of OP "Half Age Characters." I wound up with Usopp, post-"Time Skip." Here's the curious part: the Usopp I have has his goggles on. I've looked online and on the box, and he's supposed to have the goggles around his neck. I felt the area around the face, and I'm guessing the goggles do not detach. Do I have a variant figure? Any help would be appreciated. 21:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Jason hey im one piece empire boss not nice records man respect stay strapped :) Luffayking12 03:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) luffayking12Luffayking12 03:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror Again You said to inform you if SeaTerror pointlessly edit warred again and I think this counts. On the Poneglyph page SeaTerror decide to edit war with DancePowderer and several others so much so that DancePowderer locked the page (see here).Bastian9 12:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Manga and Anime Difference Guide deletion While you do have plans on deleting that page, the only small issue I have with it is that not everything has been moved to their relevant episode page yet. I think with the reference links it can help (since I checked a few before sending the message) with that in finding the right episode to post on and will at least help make sure that all that work will not go to waste. -Adv193 05:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, but at least it's something to think about. -Adv193 07:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) WikiAnime Answers Widget Hi I am an admin on Wikianswers Anime. I want to know if it is it possible to reattach the wiki answers anime widget to the onepiece wikia. A couple of years back there was a widget that redirected questions to anime answers wikia site and users could post and reply to answers. There is a Template that has been created by one of the admins who works on Bleach.Wiki and Anime Answers Wiki. They have adopted it on Bleach & Darker then Black Wikia. Basically Wikianswers Anime was created as an offshoot of the various wiki's so it may help if it is re-attached to the parent site. Rohdes(Talk) Forums It's not necessary to manually close the forums, they are automatically closed... :Yup, that was a rather baseless change, the template is designed specifically for that purpose... :And now, it's completely impossible to search a thread by date. The order is totally messed up. ::(I meant for example if one needs to find a decision about a specific subject that was taken around a certain date (yes, that happened to me already). The name of the forum is not known, the alphabetic order of the category does not help, it's not really possible to browse all forum titles to find the ones that could match. ::The way it was before allowed to browse the forum to find messages posted around the date. It was far from perfect (someone cold have posted much later), but now it's really impossible.) ::But whatever, it's not that important: I think there's a way to sort pages by their creation date, which is even better than my previous idea. ::However, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to refrain yourself from closing the recent topics when the discussion is over: since your edit is close in time with the last post, this is totally compatible with a search by date. ::P.S.: While I'm at it, could you consider deleting Talk: Joy Boy, as I explained here? :::Thanks! unnecessary coding I believe it happens when you edit in visual mode...Not sure 19:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Red Link http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Page_Layouts there is a missing page. :Fixed. Idea for Guidelines I had an idea for how to make the image guidelines more noticeable to new users. Would it be possible to include a link to and a little blurb about them in the "Welcome" template? That way it would definitely be noticed by people since they get notified by their talk page. What do you think? 17:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, looking at the template, I think we should make the existing link bigger, put it in red, and then put it higher up. If we put it just below the admin signature, then it would be in the center of the box. 19:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) re:Pictures All of them are good for the Guidelines rules. Basically all of them were good, only the Oars one, that didn't show anything. But the Rankyaku one and Ohm's were fine. We already used three of Ohm's attacks on the Gallery, why not two more?? Well, the pictures are here to help new people get the idea of the attack or the event.. The only mistake I did is not put a 'Source' to them. P.S: Gloam Paddling was good. It showed exactly how he made his spear into a Trident. He change it with electricity.. And if we don't start adding pictures to Rankyaku, as you said there is no other, then we will never have any picture.. If we delete them one by one.. Nevermind, I waste mine and yours time with this.. Nothing's gonna happen.. So I stop now.. Reminder and warnings Hello Yata, I know that we have a problem with users uploading unnecessary pictures, but isn't this huge red banner with "Reminder and Warnings" written on it going a bit too far? It makes the wiki look extremely hostile towards new visitors (and it kinda destroys the welcoming flair our mainpage used to transport) There must be some sort of middleway, maybe as described by Dancepowderer (more visible guidlines on the welcome message etc). 18:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, I had a brief talk with Leviathan about the guidelines on the main page, I will just copy and paste it (but in short, I would like to ask you tomove the notice to a template so anyone can edit it for suggestions): Actually it's standard practice on wikis... it's not hostile, on other wiki you will get banned right away if you break a guideline, so we are actually quite soft. ''[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leviathan_89 '''leviathan_''][http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leviathan_89 89] ''19:36, 9 January, 2012 (UTC)' Not the warning itself is hostile, how we transport the message is. The red banner looks like you just ended up on a raunchy pornsite and your anti virus is going coco babanas. Where can I change the colors of the banner? Yata said I could try to offer a different coloring/suggestion.'Jinbe'Talk 12:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Although Yata said that, you aren't able to edit the notice itself, since only administrators can edit mediawiki pages, but you can make another version and propose it to yata o DP. Maybe you can try to ask Yata to move the notice to a template so everybody will be able to edit that template (which will be placed in the mediawiki page).[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leviathan_89 '''leviathan_''][http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leviathan_89 ''89] ''12:31, 14 January, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks in advance, Jinbe 13:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) World Timeline Hi! Could you tell SeaTerror to stop reverting World Timeline? (talk/Timeline|action=history}} history. I left the same message to DancePowderer.) We gave him plenty of time to make his point, and many people tried to discuss with him, but it's just not possible. He keeps repeating the same weak argument ("if it was approximate Oda would have put the word 'about'"), ignoring ours, and falsely claiming the burden of proof is on us. Not to mention the fact that he basically accuses us of being stupid and/or liars. Everyone but him agrees with the change. He says that the discussion is not over, but he's just not discussing. It's as if the discussion had never even started. Plus, we know he just always do that. I can see no reason why we would let him have his way. He's free to make a poll afterwards if he thinks he could get the old version back, anyway. Could you update the news? Could you update the news to include the fact that the vote to ban SeaTerror has started? Currently, it only says that the discussion has restarted. I left a message on DancePowderer's page yesterday but I don't think he saw it. Thanks. Bastian9 01:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) About User:BionDon Did we really have to ban him? I know he vandalized one page twice and made a "Spam Blog" but in the end he apologized and seemed to really mean it, it could also be noted that he was quite new to the wiki and didn't want to change his blog into an article page (we told him to rename his blog but it didn't work out so well because he didn't add the "User_blog:" part.) So shouldn't he just get a warning instead of a ban? I don't know about the blog, but it seems he was simply a victim of the glitch that blanks an article once you save it. It's happened to me once or twice and a bunch of other regular editors. The way I see it, he's a new guy who made a couple mistakes and was a victim of chance. Nothing to fret over 20:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Uploadtext Hi, there is a little problem about MediaWiki:Uploadtext: this text will show up only in the English interface, other languages will see the default text. To correct this you should replace the default text with in all major language subpages, like MediaWiki:Uploadtext/de, MediaWiki:Uploadtext/fr, MediaWiki:Uploadtext/it, MediaWiki:Uploadtext/es and so on. You should do that for all the codes of wikis linked to this one, from the main page they are: ca: de: es: fr: he: ja: hu: it: my: nl: no: pl: pt: pt-br: ro: ru: sv: zh:. Good, now I can see the text too. Consider to do the same with other languages, since this wiki is frequented by user for all the world. Entertainment calendar Hey Yata, could you sticky this please: Forum:Entertainment calender ? Thanks in advance, 19:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- hello i m ne win the wiki and i have a prob in putting a photo in my avatar.I d like some information about it.Can i upload a picture of my own which has the characteristics necessited (which are written on help) or should i choose one from the site that already exists? Could u please unclear me this issue? Sorry for my bad English , Thank you, TheBlacksmith7 17:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) About the inactive admins 1 month ago I asked BattleFranky and Justyn if they want to keep their position and if they are active enough, im sure you remember. Only BattleFranky answered (Here) and not Justyn. What do you suggest..? Yeah, it sounds reasonable. DP answered and he kinda agreed. Now, if you agree 100% you should proceed with that. Alright, nice.. Yeah, BattleFranky didn't make it official, I think we should wait. I would've go and ask him about it, but It would be annoying asking him again myself. :P Affiliating Have you heard of wikis affiliating themselves with one another? I got a message from user:Zangetsukakashi the admin from the Toriko wiki. We had spoken a while back about a few things regarding the crossover. I like the idea, but I don't know how we'd go about doing it. What do you think? 06:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Edittools Can you remove the parameter "|volume=" from the template in MediaWiki:Edittools? It's not needed anymore, the template calculates the volume on its own. Character Tournament back in December with permission of DP and Youn I assumed the position of Whiskey in the character tournament. Youn and I plan to start it soon, can I create a forum to help organize my thoughts and so others can edit. If i create one where should it go? 03:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ty 04:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) DID YOU EVER READ!!! that is not a fan art stupid it is from the merchandise that is approved by oda read the newst SBS on Volume 65 and you'll know it is not fanart...Rainelz 02:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) {C}{C and here is for assholes like you that did not even read here is a proof and the pic that i upload is a part of a merchandising move OK!!! DID YOU EVER READ I SAID IT WAS A MERCHANDISING MOVE ACTUALLY THE COLORED PHOTO WAS FROM A MERCHANDISE( i forgot if it was on tshirt or something and weather it is from toei r bandai i'll search for it). I UPLOAD IT TO CROP IT TO PEAICES TO USE AS NEW JOLLY ROGER FOR SHP!!! how many times do i have to say that i will upload it on SHP page later and kulit mu naman nakakainis ka na bwisit di makaintindi!!!Rainelz 02:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) still finding the source it was way back when i see it but i'm sure it was a t-shirt. about the garp pic... SEE i did not put it on garp page cause i notice it! now then can i reupload it and put it on SHP page?!!!! Rainelz 02:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ALAM MO ANG KULIT MU DIN NAKAKAASAR KA NA!!! BAHALA KA NA SA BUHAY MU KAKABWISIT KA!Rainelz 02:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Why ? hi admin-sama ! why did you improve the section that I'm improve from the 4 mermaids (mero,kairen,hiramera and seira ) Why ??? Hi admin-sama ! why did you improve the section of the 4 mermaids that I'm improve ? I have write in the section abilities (in all article of the 4 mermaids ) ' It is not shown yet but she may have the ability to tlak to fish and call out to them using sonar sonar waves,which is one of the basic abilities found in all mermads and some fishmen. Horohorogirl 15:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome,,, :) I new member in wikia, nice to meet you Yatanogarasu-sensei :D Forum Hi, as you are an admin I'd like to bring your attention to this forum, although maybe you are already aware of it. Just to inform you, thanks. ---- hey what was wrong with that babies picture!?!?!?!? :( 22:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) FYI i didnt upload the picture X-RAPTOR did and he was going to put it in the chapter or arc pages. Can we just get that picture back if it is not a big deal. 22:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I would but since its not my picture I can't get it back 22:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Epoida Hey admin-sama i have a question ! In Epoida's article there is a manga picture where he shows his devil fruit.Was the scene seen in the anime,then we can upload a anime picture ... pls give me a answer and sorry for ma bad english Horohorogirl 20:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Mother and Son hey admin-sama I have a question can we add the picture of the mermaid octopus (mother) and her son a shark merman in the gallery,because on this picture we can clearly see , that mermaids/mermen often don't look like there parents (episode 535).I think this can allow more info of the species. But there is a problem I didn't find the picture in google or any other sites and I haven't got snipping tool,because my computer does not allows it. So,can you maybe make it for me ? I asked so many people here but they not give a answer or can't help me I think I ask the right one. :-) please give an answer and I hope you understand my bad english XD :/Horohorogirl 12:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Mistake in Template Hey Yata, I was browsing one of the templates when I spotted a grammar mistake in the info. The mistake I spotted: Usage of this Template This template is to be used on accounted users who is blocked permanently. It is to be placed on the user page in question on the first line. Please do not use it for temporarily blocked users or unregistered users (those with IP address only). Since you locked the page, I cannot edit the page, can you please help me to change the mistake (the mistake is underlined) to the word: are? Thanks. Evanalmighty 08:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh! My mistake! It should be: Usage of this Template This template is to be used on accounted users who is blocked permanently. It is to be placed on the user page in question on the first line. Please do not use it for temporarily blocked users or unregistered users (those with IP address only). Done. I was so tired that I underlined the wrong line. Evanalmighty 03:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again. Evanalmighty 03:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry i made a mistake in editing a portion on ONE PIECE QUIZ. it's my first time -.- External Links Was it really decided to not include the external links to onepiece.wikkii.net? Where exactly is this discussion? I kinda need to know because the other site kinda needs some more links linking to it since there is practically no one else contributing to it.Mugiwara Franky 09:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :That's a really out of the way discussion if that's all the proof you have there. Exactly how many people decided on it. Three? In any case, I really find that decision rather outlandish. It's true that I made the wikkii as part of an anti-wikia decision but that doesn't mean you should just erase all means to help it grow on its own. The site may seem like bad taste to you but it provides something akin to a Wikipedia-like skin, an option unavailable to wikia's setup. It's an alternative but it won't be useful if you take away chances for it to be. :The site maybe separate to a degree but there are still ties like the ties between Wikipedia and this site.Mugiwara Franky 10:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Okama Hey admin-sama I have a question.In the article okama there is a pink box with the list of known okamas.And there is a picture of the 99 masters of newkama kenpou.Can I upload that picture pls with a anime picture ?. With this picture : 99 masters of Newkama Kenpou Horohorogirl 11:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- ok so do i upload a file apart of that one with the name being just Hody Jones ?? [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 12:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ok im going to see if i can find a full body shot good enough if i dont ill wait till we do,sorry for the trouble [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 12:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: New portraits Sorry. The names are from One Piece Blue Deep. --Klobis 06:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC)